


Perfect Team

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her threshold had really been tested when she and Soul battled Blair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Team

Maka watched her family grow apart in the midst of her education. Her mother had taken off, and her father was off messing around with other women. It wasn't fair that men got to be such pigs. It wasn't fair that they couldn't realize how much pain their actions caused. It was enough to make her crazy! She worked so hard, and gave every task at hand her all. Sure, her feats didn't go unnoticed, and sure, she and Soul made a great team. What she wasn't sure of was how well this partnership would stay. How long it would last. Her threshold had really been tested when she and Soul battled Blair. The last place she wanted to be was where her mother was, alone, and after all that hard work. It was what Maka feared more than anything.

She knew that Soul could see her feelings during resonance, and like the aloof kind of person he was he just took it in stride, never bothering to mention it.

But then he would do small things for her, like tuck her in at night whenever she fell asleep studying, or be her date at parties so she wouldn't be alone. He insisted that he wasn't attracted to small-breasted girls, and where that gave her the OK to slam the spine of a book into his head, it also gave her some insight. He chose not to impose his true feelings upon her until she was no longer afraid. Until she knew that he'd never leave her.

It would take some time, but until then they were still the perfect team.

END


End file.
